


Shut Up, Rogers

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: you were reckless on a mission, and steve scolds you for it. unbeknownst to you, steve has a crush on you, and when you kiss him to shut him up, things escalate.





	Shut Up, Rogers

The door slammed behind Steve as he followed you to your designated room in the Avengers Tower.

“I just don’t understand how you could be so reckless! You could’ve died, (Y/N)!” He scolded, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t understand why you care so much! I didn’t die! I’m alive and well! It doesn’t matter! Just fucking drop it!“ You argued, not even turning to face him as you spoke.

“Because I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you died on my watch! I was leading that mission! It’s not like we could’ve all just carried on if you’d been killed!”  
You didn’t regret jumping in front of that bullet. There was no reason to. You saved Steve, one of the most important members of the team, from being shot and killed. He shouldn’t be so mad. You were the one who’d been shot. And it’s not like it was in the chest or anything. It was just next to your collarbone. Sure, you almost died from blood loss, but you were fine. There was no reason for Steve to be so mad at you.

“I didn’t die, Steve! Now would you stop yelling at me?! I saved your ass!”

“It’s not as simple as that, (Y/N). You’ve got a family, and friends, and people who love you. And they’d all have my head if that bullet killed you.”

“Steve–”

“No. Let me talk,” he demanded, his jaw clenching in frustration. His voice got lower, deeper, filled with more emotion than before, “You taking that bullet for me could’ve meant the end for you. You could’ve died right then and there if you’d jumped half a second later. Do you even know what kind of emotional trauma seeing someone murdered inflicts on a person? And knowing that you, of all people, died for me…I wouldn’t be able to go back out there. I’d hate myself too much. So, before you ever even think about doing something crazy like that again, you need to—“

Before you even realized what you were doing, you whipped around, pulling Steve towards you by his collar, and pressed your lips to his. His hands flew to the sides of your face, holding you there, not wanting the moment to end. It was soft, sweet, warm—everything you’d imagined it’d be like. You stood there for what felt like hours, melting into the kiss like you’d fall apart if you pulled away. It’s not like either of you wanted to stop anyway.

Eventually, though, he slowly broke away from your lips. His cheeks were bright red, and a smirk was displayed on his face as he kept eye contact with you.

“Where did that come from?” He asked softly, taking his hands from your face.

“I’ve been wanting to do it for a while now.” You admitted, immediately regretting saying it, but hoping he returned the feelings.

“I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.”

“This doesn’t change what I said before, though. You really do need to be more careful on missions.”

“Shut up, Rogers.” You breathed out, gripping at his hair and kissing him again, chuckling as he lead you to your bed without even moving his lips from yours.


End file.
